Break your heart
by Kamon24121
Summary: What happens when Beck has to move back to Canada? Will he be able to tell Jade? What will Jade do when she finds out?
1. Here comes goodbye

Jade smiled as she reached up to kiss her tall boyfriend. He laughed and bent down and their lips met. His lips crushed against hers gently and he smiled. She pulled away and reached for his RV door. He stepped out of her way and she turned the door handle and went inside. He frowned and followed her.

"Whoa," she exclaimed, realizing everything was pretty much missing from his room and the entire RV.

She looked around the room again and to Beck's face. His face was full of a mixture of sadness and guilt. She crossed her arms and turned her body toward him, waiting for him to explain. He opened his mouth to talk, but not a word would escape. She sighed and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm moving," He sighed.

He looked away from her eyes, anywhere but her eyes, and walked past her pretty much the only thing left in his RV , other than his bed, his fish tank.

"Beck," she cried turning her head. "When were you going to tell me?" she asked.

He just shrugged and picked up his fish food and turned the lip open and closed a few times. He finally opened it and shook it a few times into his fish tank. The fish seemed to be pretty hungry and swam straight to the food and ate it all up just like that. He seemed to be ignoring her and she sighed impatiently.

"Beck?"

Beck closed slid the lid back on the fish food and closed it. He shook his head.

"I... I don't really know." he said with his back still facing her.

She slowly walked up behind him and slid her hand onto his shoulder. He flinched, but didn't move.

"Where does this... leave us?" she asked sadly. "Where are you moving to?"

Beck stood very still, his back still to her, and thought of what to say. He finally turned around and faced her with a deep sigh. He forced himself to look into her beautiful, yet so weakening, eyes and she stared at him still waiting for her answers.

"I'm moving to Canada," he said with another sigh. "And I don't know where this leaves us..." he added, looking away from her eyes now.

Jade frowned, but kept her eyes on him. She didn't want him to leave, but she knew, sadly, that he had to. She rubbed the back of his neck and played with his hair. She pulled her hand away slowly and decided to reach for his face, pulling it to hers. They looked into each other's eyes and their lips met and crushed harder; they both knew that this was going to be hard.

"I just couldn't find the right time..." he said, but she pulled his face back to hers.

"Shh..." she told him and they back up and fell onto his dreadfully lonely bed.

"Ow!" she cried and he backed away from her cautiously.

He looked at her confused and then at his bed.

"Oh, the springs are a little messed up..." he laughed and reached his hand out to trace her jaw line.

She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm going to miss you, Beck..." she frowned.

He nodded. "I'll miss you too."

She got up and walked over to where he was and sat in his lap. He smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head gently.

"When do you leave?" she asked looking up at him and biting her lip nervously.

Beck's smiled faded. He did not want to tell her.

"Beck?" Jade asked.

He sighed and looked straight ahead. "In two days..."

She frowned with him now. They both didn't have a single work to add to the conversation. The time flew by and before they knew it, it was morning and they were still in each other's arms, but somehow lying down now. Beck woke up first and at first thought it was a dream. Had he actually told her? Did she really take it that well? He smiled realizing it was true and this was real. He slipped his hand in her hair and slid his hand through it. She woke up and opened her eyes with a smile.

"Hi," she said moving her arms to hug him.

He shadowed her and smiled even bigger. "Morning..."


	2. Jade's late reaction

Jade looked around and frowned. Beck looked at her faded smile and frowned too.

"Why?" she asked getting up and looking over at the fish in the fish tank, happily swimming around without a care in the world.

"Huh?" Beck asked still laying down in his bed.

Jade stomped over to the fish tank and slammed the lid open. The fish swam everywhere and were scared. Beck opened his mouth to say something, but just kept it open in shock.

"Here you go fish..." she said pouring some food into the tank. "You know what..." she added pouring the whole fish food container into the tank. "There."

The fish swam right towards the food, but disappeared in the big cloud of red and orange fish food flakes.

"Eat! Be happy, you don't have to move, and leave your girlfriend," she said throwing the container on the other side of the room towards Beck.

It barely missed Beck's head. It brushed against the said of his head and he quickly moved out of the way before he got a bruise or anything. Jade slid down the wall and fell onto the floor and cried. Beck stared at her in shock. She was taking it so well yesterday. Well she is in fact, Jade, and Jade did always kind of get a temper during certain situations. Beck finally shut his mouth and frowned still just looking over at Jade. He didn't know if he should go over and comfort her just yet. She seemed pretty pissed off. He sighed and went over to her after a few minutes.

"Jade, I'm sorry." Beck said patting her head.

Jade pulled away. "No you're not Beck..."

Beck sighed and Jade looked up.

"I am." he said looking her in the eyes.

She nodded and he pulled her into his lap and hugged her tight.

"You could always move in with-" Jade started, but Beck interrupted.

Beck shook his head. "No, I'm sorry, but I actually can't."

Jade looked up at him and pouted. "Why not!"

"Because, my grandfather needs me. He has a tumor and not many people or doctors thinks he's gonna make it. It's only a few mouths... a year at the most." he told her, ignoring her pout.

"But, Beck," Jade said giving him puppy-dog eyes.

Beck smiled and shook his head. "Not even Cat can pull that off."

"Hey!" Jade exclaimed in protest.

Beck laughed. "Just kidding..."

Jade got up and looked over at the fish tank frowning. Beck looked over too and they saw that all of the fish ate the whole entire blob of fish food.

Jade gasped. "Did I pretty much murder fish?"

Beck shook his head. "I don't know! Remember, I didn't even know that you had to clean a fish tank on a regular basis. Thank God, I only know that and how to actually feed them and that you have to feed them." he laughed and got up. "I don't care... Goldfish are just goldfish." he walked over to her and hugged her tight. "But Jade, you're my girlfriend, and I'm going to hate being away from you for such a long time..."

Jade cried a little and Beck just pat her head and played with her hair to calm her down. Once she stopped crying Beck pulled away.

"Beck?" Jade asked.

Beck held up a finger for her to wait.

"Turn around." he told her.

"What?" Jade asked standing still and still facing him confused.

Beck laughed at how confused and scared she was. "Just turn around... I won't bite!"

Jade sighed and turned around. She closed her eyes and covered them with her hands

"Okay, my back is facing you, but I don't get it; what's going on Beck? I even closed my eyes" she asked with a little laugh.

"Shhh..." he told her and got a box. "Okay," he said. "Now turn around."

Jade slowly turned around and opened her eyes. She gasped as she saw the box.

"Beck?" she asked.

Beck slowly walked towards her with a smile. "Jade."

He opened the box and Jade gasped even louder. She couldn't believe this was happening! Beck took out a the ring and bent down on one knee.

"Okay, first of all, I know this isn't one of the most Romantic places to do this, but here it goes:" Beck started and Jade laughed and looked around.

She shook her head. "No, it's perfect."

Beck continued. "We've been dating for almost five years now and well I'm going to be gone for maybe another year so, Jade, will you marry me?" he asked playing with the ring nervously in his hand.

Jade nodded and smiled as he stood up and slid the ring on her finger.

"I love you," he told her.

She smiled even bigger.

"I'm going to miss you." she said and her smile faded.

"I know..." Beck frowned.

Jade looked out the window; it was still bright, but most of the day had been taken away from them when she threw that fit earlier that morning. She frowned looking at Beck.

"This is our last day together..." they both sighed.

"Want to go to that waffle place for brunch?" Beck smiled.

Jade laughed and nodded. Beck grabbed his coat and handed Jade hers and Jade grabbed Beck's keys and they went out the door. Jade threw the keys at Beck and he started up the car. Jade laughed once they finally pulled into the parking lot.

"What?" Beck asked looking her way.

Jade looked over at him. "Remember when Robbie and Cat first started dating? Robbie reached over to get the coffee and it spilled all over Cat and Tori's laps! Andre had to put his doughnuts on their laps to stop the burning and everyone went home a mess!"

Beck nodded remembering and laughed too.

"Well, we might have another day like that..." he said.

"Huh?" Jade asked.

Beck pointed out the window to a few cars parked in the parking lot and Jade followed his finger to where he was pointing. Cat, Tori, Robbie, and Andre stood waiting in the parking lot by their cars. They all smiled and ran to the car to greet Beck and Jade.

"Hey guys!" Jade exclaimed happily.

Cat ran over to Jade and gave her a big hug. "Jade!"

"Cat!" Jade laughed and hugged her back.

Beck high fived both Andre and Robbie.

"Hey guys!" Beck smiled.

Everyone caught up and finally went inside to get a table. The lady in the front looked at Beck from head to toe and Jade glared at her.

"Table for...?" she asked looking at Beck still.

"One, Two, Three, Four..." Beck counted.

"Six!" Cat and Robbie shouted and looked at each other with big smiles.

"Six? Okay, this way." she turned around and Jade glared at her huge butt.

_My boyfriend, oh my, my fiancé, better not be staring at that thing! _Jade thought to herself.

Beck laughed quietly as if he knew what Jade was thinking and everyone sat down at the table. Beck looked at the lady confused.

"Yes?" she asked smiling.

Beck looked at her name tag: Kerri, it said.

"Kerri, uh, can we have a booth?" he asked.

She nodded and walked towards the booths. "Here you are..."

Beck nodded and she finally went away. Everyone looked at Jade. Jade looked over to see that everyone was looking at her still glaring at the lady.

"WHAT?" she asked looking around at everyone's face.

"Nothing..."

"Mhm..." Jade said and looked away.

Everyone grabbed a menu and looked through it.

"What are you getting Cat?" Robbie asked.

"Chocolate chip pancake." Cat smiled. "You?"

"Uh, maybe the mushroom crapes." he told her and looked over at Andre. "What are you having?"

Andre looked up. "Uh, Dude, there are just way too many choices..."

Robbie looked at Tori. "Um, I guess an omelet?"

Jade and Robbie both looked at Beck now. He looked up and laughed.

"Okay, what's going on... why are you two looking at me?" he asked and then everyone started looking at him.

"We wanna know what you're getting," Cat giggled.

"Last time, I checked... you all weren't the waiters!" Beck laughed.

"Well we just wanna know..." Cat said sadly and put her head on Robbie's shoulder.

"Waffles! After all this is a waffle restaurant." Beck said and looked at Jade. "What are you getting..." he asked.

"Waffles," she smiled.

Kerri finally came back and took the orders:

Cat: Chocolate chip pancake with strawberry syrup and hash browns on the side.

Robbie: Mushroom crapes and hash browns. Wait! Omelet too!

Tori: Cheese omelet.

Andre: Hash browns and uh, bacon bowl?

Beck: Waffles, bacon, hash browns, and an omelet.

Jade: Waffles... Could you just leave now?

"I'll be right back," she said and walked away.

Jade continued glaring at her backside.


	3. That Waitress

Beck pulled her face to kiss and kissed her.

In the middle of the kiss the waitress came with everyones drinks and by then Jade knew that she didn't have to be jealous anymore.

Jade smiled and reached for her drink but Beck grabbed it before her.

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

Andre and Robbie did the same to Tori and Cat and all three girls were yelling at their boyfriends for thier drinks.

"A kiss..." Robbie smiled at Cat and pointed to his lips.

Cat giggled and leaned over but instead of kissing him on his lips like he wanted, she kissed him of the cheek and quickly grabbed her drink out of his hand.

"Aw," Robbie cried.

Cat took a sip of her drink and stuck her tongue out at him.

Tori tried grabbing the drink out of Andre's hand but it was no use.

She finally decided to kiss him.

As their lips met, Andre pulled Tori closer and they kissed for a few minutes, but Tori reached behind Andre and grabbed her drink.

It took one hand to stroke the back of his neck and the other one to grab her drink otherwise she'd never get her drink back.

"Dang it, you tricked me," he smiled and kissed her on the cheek as she took a sip of her drink.

Jade just stared at Beck and he finally decided to give it to her.

"On one condition," he said placing his hand over her straw before she could take a sip.

"And what is that?" she asked glaring at the hand that was placed over so gently over her straw and was keeping her from drinking.

"Marry me," he started.

"I already am," she said and grabbed for his wrist to move his hand off of her straw.

He kept his hand on top and Jade gave up trying to move his strong arm.

"Marry me here," he finished.

Jade just laughed.

"Are you serious?" she asked after a few minutes and looked from his face to his hand on her straw and back to his face again.

Everyone looked at Beck because they weren't even sure if he was serious themselves.

"No," he chuckled after a few minutes and finally let his hand lose of Jade's straw.

"Good," she sighed and took a sip of her drink. "And finally..." she closed her eyes and smiled at the sip she just took.

Beck smiled over at her and she opened her eyes and looked over at him confused.

"What?" she smiled taking another sip.

"I don't know," he gestured to her drink. "I just love when you do that."

Jade shoved him playfully and kissed him.

Kerri came by with everyones food and everyone ate hungrily.

Before everyone knew it, they were done and staring across the table like the person sitting in front of them was a monster or something.

Everyone laughed and each guy kissed their girl.

"I'm going to miss this," Tori said staring into Andre's eyes.

"Why does time go by so fast?" Cat asked leaning her head on Robbie's shoulder.

Both Beck and Jade shrugged.

"Are you leaving?" Cat asked Beck.

Beck shrugged again and sipped the watery remaints of his drink making a loud slurping noise.

Kerri came and asked him to "please stop being so loud" and walked away.

Everyone acted like the were in Kindergarden again and made a hushed group of oos and ahs.

Jade glared after the waitress and pictured what would happen if she stuck the remaints of her drink down her shirt or something like that.

All that was left was a bunch of icecubes.

They filled up most of the glass she realized trying to sip some melted water from the melting icecubes.

"She'll come over here and tell you to stop slurping and making a lot of noise but she won't come over here when we're done and want to leave?" Jade complained.

Cat and Tori both nodded in agreement and Robbie sat up and started waving his hand and called out the waitress's name.

The waitress came back over but frowned when she realized that it was Robbie and not Beck who was calling her over.

"What do you want?" she asked trying to hide her disapointment.

"The check..." Robbie said. "Please!" he added impatently when she pretty much ignored his request and continued staring at Beck.

"Dude!" Jade snapped and kissed Beck right in front of the waitress. "He's mine, stop staring!"

Beck smiled at Jade and pulled her face to his and kissed her again.

Kerri sighed and left the table and surprisingly came back with the check and gave it to Robbie.

"Thanks," he took the clip board, checked the money he owed and handed it back to the waitress.


End file.
